Rom's Departure
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: One day in the world of Gamindustri, one girl by the name of Rom goes into a bookshop...
1. Chapter 1

Another small one shot here.

* * *

Rom had been wondering around the nation of Planeptune, and she had settled at a small shop. She was so sleepy. So sleepy that being awake started to hurt, the other thing was that she didn't realise she was in a book shop...

Rom looked at the book in front of her as she settled down onto a sofa, taking her hat and coat off as she did so. Placing the blue coat onto the back of the sofa.

She yawned as she sat down.

Bad mistake.

The moment she sat down she fell asleep. Completely forgetting about the book she had in her hand which balanced delicately on her right leg as she couldn't stay awake any longer.

This was bad.

She was far away from where Blanc and Ram were - They weren't with her as Ram had been naughty for awhile and Blanc decided to take her home...Forgetting about Rom for some weird reason.

Maybe Ram would remind Blanc about her? Who knew...

And to Rom's mind - Who cares. She was on a soft comfy sofa with the Sun gently beating down on her from behind, onto her neck.

She was warm, safe (as she was in a shop) and comfortable.

* * *

[Rom's Dream World...]

Some would not know the kind of dreams Rom would have, but in Rom's dreamy state this time was a big...Rather big fluffy bear. It was around half the height of Rom and it was currently cuddling her. Rom smiled as she hugged it back.

"Bear...Mmmmm..." She giggled.

She could stay like this forever...It was so peaceful...So beautiful...

If only she could share this with Ram and Blanc...Or maybe Miss Nepgear...

Nah, this was for her and her alone.

And she...For some odd reason...

Liked it that way.

* * *

[Meanwhile...In Lowee...]

Ram looked around as she settled down for dinner that Mina had made. "Wh...Wait a second- Where's Rom?"

Blanc blinked at Ram, thinking she would have kept an eye on her. "I don't know - Don't YOU normally keep an eye on her? She's probably in the Basilicom somewhere...Or maybe she went for a walk?"

Ram nodded slowly as she began to tuck into dinner. "Maybe..."

Mina lookedto Blanc and the pair had an almost telepathic message to one another - They would go looking for the young Lowee-ian if she was no-where to be found after dinner.

* * *

[Planeptune - With Compa...]

Compa walked very slowly away from the shopping centre, she was carrying shopping for Neptune. Recently, her purple and white perka dress had broken in a few places, so Compa offered to sow it back together again. Which Neptune was thrilled with...Although IF had told her just to buy a new one...As the old one was getting tatty anyway.

Compa, being Compa, refused this. Instead she decided to get a sowing kit and do it herself.

Compa blinked as she looked at the time. "Gosh, it's nearly 6PM! I'd better get back before the evening hits..." Compa walked a little quicker but then stopped as her eyes settled on a rather...Flustered store owner.

"What's the matter Alfred? You seem...Worried?"

"Alfred" who Neptune would call an 'NPC' looked to Compa. "I am! I just realised, before closing the shop, that there's still a customer in here and...Well, you should see for yourself-"

Compa nodded and headed inside the book shop, rounding a few corners and then she stopped again. Her eyes settling on a rather adorable looking picture;

Rom was sitting on a sofa...More like laying down on it now - With a soft smile on her face and the Sun warming her body slightly. It was simply...Too cute for words.

Compa put her shopping down to the right of her and approached the Lowee Candidate with her "gentle ways" as IF would put it.

"Rom?" Compa whispered. "Rom? Hey, its time to wake up..."

Rom didn't respond.

In fact, she wasn't even moving...Her chest wasn't going up and down either like it should have been.

Oh...No...

Compa felt her heart start to sink and her brain panic. Tell her Rom didn't...Just... She stepped closer and put a hand on Rom's chest where her heart would be...

Compa's blood felt like it was starting to go cold as outside the weather started to change. It was getting slightly colder. Which was odd for this time of year...

Compa took in an uneasy breath and slowly picked up Rom, putting her arm over Compa's shoulder, she asked Alfred to carry the shopping - Which he did. He didn't have to, but he did.

Maybe Histoire would know what was wrong with Rom?

No point asking Neptune as it wasn't pudding related, and Nepgear would only try to turn poor Rom into a robot, despite what she may think about all dead people being able to turn into robots...Which Compa thought was unrealistic...But still.

* * *

[Planeptune - Basilicom...]

"I'm...Back..."

IF took a look to the door, from her position on the sofa before immediately getting up. "What are you doing!? Why is Rom with you!?"

Compa placed Rom very gently down onto the sofa-bed in front of the TV and looked to IF. She turned the TV off as she did so.

"No time for questions! Is Histoire around?"

IF nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "She was going to help Nep cook something..."

Compa sighed loudly. "Not again..."

IF turned her attention back to the not moving Rom. "Don't tell me...There's something wrong with her?"

Compa's expression saddened which had IF worry.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

Compa took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Iffy...I think Rom's not with us anymore."

* * *

Could be made into another chapter...I don't know yet...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the small chapter. I just wanted to get it out while I still had the inspiration to do so. Here you go - Chapter 2...

* * *

IF furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'not with us anymore'? What happened? Is she-"

Compa nodded as IF walked forwards and placed a hand on Rom's chest. Her eyes widening as she soon discovered what Compa was talking about.

"She's..."

Compa nodded. "She's gone."

"How did...When did...Oh, is Blanc gonna be very angry..." IF grumbled as she stepped back. "Have you told anyone? Who told you?"

Compa smiled sadly. "A shopowner by the name of Alfred." She cast her sad expression over to Rom's peaceful form. "Think I should call Blanc?"

IF looked to Compa as though she was mad. "If you do that, I think Blanc would blame Neptune AND us...Declaring war and all kinds of nonsense."

Compa nods. "Then we have to get Histoire to find out...Quicker then three days would be good."

IF tilted her head to the left. "Yeah..."

"Y-Yikes!"

Crash.

"Neptune! How many times do I have to say TURN OFF the hob BEFORE taking things off of the stove!?"

Compa sighs and looks to IF. "Keep an eye on Rom. I'll go and see to them."

IF nodded her head. "Alright."

Compa headed into the kitchen which looked - Like a purple and black bombsite.

Compa sighed again as she saw Neptune getting up from a chair with Histoire covered in soot. It was hilariously adorable had it not been for the situation Compa was in now with Rom but...

"Nep-Nep, You should be more careful. And...Lady Histoire? There's a problem."

Histoire nodded and coughed some black soot out of her mouth. "O-Okay. I'll get to it Compa."

"I kinda need your attention now... It's about one of Blanc's little sisters..."

Neptune's eyes lit up and Compa covered her mouth. "Oh bugger..."

Neptune looked at Compa up and down. "Where is she? Where? I wanna say hi!"

Compa shook her head with a sad smile. "I wish you could Nep. I REALLY wish you could..."

Neptune blinks. "But she's here...Right?" She looked concerned then. "Right?"

Compa bit her lower lip and turned, walking into the main lounge. "Follow me."

Neptune and Histoire did but the second they saw Rom, Histoire was calculating and Neptune was...Well, Neptune was in shock.

Neptune stood there like a dear caught in the headlights. "Ro...Ro...Rom?" She mumbled above a whisper, taking a step forwards towards the Lowee Candidate - Blanc's little sister. Slightly older then Ram...Blue coat...It was all there, but, the power signature was not... Her breathing was not...

She was gone.

Histoire lowered her head. "I'll need 3 hours to think up what's wrong with her. Then a further 3 in order to figure up how we can solve this."

Compa nodded. "If you co-"

"Do it."

Histoire looked to Neptune who was looking at Histoire with a very confident yet determined look on her face. "Do it Histy. If anyone can figure this stuff out - It's you."

IF looked at the time on her pink cell phone and handed a piece of paper to Compa. "I'll go and tell Lady White Heart. I'll try not to get hurt..."

Compa nodded at her. "You'd better not - Otherwise, it's the bandages for you!"

IF looked genuinely scared at that prospect. Remembering what Neptune said about them before. "Okay, Okay..."

Histoire nodded and headed to a quiet place to calculate the information she needed. She was really operating overtime and borrowing some share energy to do this with the speed she said...But it was for Rom.

And that's all that mattered at this point.

* * *

Chapter 3 is on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

* * *

Neptune was sitting alongside Rom...Well, the candidate in blue who had recently stopped everything...From breathing right the way through to energy levels. She was dead... But Neptune refused to believe that.

Neptune had hope.

Compa was in the kitchen while Histoire kept scanning the Tome's records for any sign that would relate to this particular occurance.

"Mmmm..."

Compa walked into the lounge and saw that Neptune was cuddling Rom, much the same as a mother would to say she hadn't given up - Not yet anyway.

It broke Compa's heart in a way. To see that, Neptune was trying for something that... May not even be possible.

"Nep...Maybe you should let her go."

Neptune instantly looked to Histoire who had floated back into the room. "Histy!" She stopped hugging Rom for a moment and looked to the Tome. "Please tell me you've figured something out! Anything!"

Histoire's look of dispondance...The look of regret... That was something that Compa knew only too well:-

Rom was permanetly dead. There was no bringing her back.

Neptune's lips quivered as she waited for Histoire's response. "S...She's going to be alright...Isn't she?"

Histoire floated to the desk nearby and sat still - Trying to compose herself. "This isn't going to be easy to hear Neptune. So I want you to listen to me. Don't do anything rash, do you understand?"

Compa took in a deep breath. She had seen this kind of conversation between a doctor and a termanly ill patient before. This was not the easiest news to hear - And the CPU of Planeptune was going to have to bear the brunt of it. Whether she liked it or not.

Neptune could already feel the water in her eyes but refused to let any tears form. She was hopeful that something could be done. ANYTHING at all.

"Neptune, Rom really is dead. I looked through the archives. She went through a shutdown that is evident from previous CPU's...More specifically if it hadn't been her - It would have been Ram or Blanc-"

Neptune's eyes started to water as she looked to Rom's lifeless body. "No...Please no..."

Compa exhaled and took in another deep breath. "I'm sorry Nep-Nep."

That was all the nurse could muster. She had to be here for Neptune...And consequently when Blanc would enevitably come looking for her little sister.

Neptune started to shake as her sadness overthrew her. She started to cry as Nepgear came through the kitchen turning everything off. With a look in her eyes that said she was there for her sister she walked over to Neptune and took the crying CPU into her arms. "Hey Sis... It's okay... I'm here...Cry...Let it all go..."

Histoire lowered her head as Rom's body hadn't disappeared. That was strange... Normally the bodies of the goddess' would disappear after their respective deaths - Wouldn't they?

So why...?

Nepgear looked over to Histoire as she cuddled Neptune/Tried to comfort her. "What is it Histoire? Did you think of something?"

Histoire put a finger to her lip. "Yes. I think Rom may still be somewhat alive... Just in some kind of stasis. I say this because she hasn't disappeared yet - Look."

Nepgear looked to Rom's body and nodded. "Yeah..."

Neptune looked over to Rom the second Histoire stopped talking and bit her lower lip. "Rom..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry..." She placed a hand on Rom's shoulder. "I'll help you..." She closed her eyes. "Let go of me Nepgear."

Nepgear let go of her sister without a second thought. "What are you- Wait, Sis!"

Neptune started to glow and when Nepgear tried to grab ahold of her - She was forced away from her.

"Sister!" Nepgear shouted as Neptune's glow brightened to the point Compa/Histoire and Nepgear couldn't even see her.

Just what was Neptune trying to do!?

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter...4...

* * *

The bright purple light was worrying as Nepgear, Compa and Histoire all couldn't even think. Neptune had, basically started something...Rather abnormal.

"Histy! Anything on this!?" Nepgear shouted to the tome.

Histoire stuttered as information came flooding into her mind from a lot of different places. The Shares, the power from Neptune... It was too much!

"I...I...I..."

Compa rolled up her sleeves and took in a deep breath. "I'm going in-"

"Wait."

Histoire/Compa/Nepgear all stopped and looked to where Blanc was now standing. IF was behind her with Ram trying to look around them to figure out what was going on.

"Neptune...She's so admirable in times like these... I'll see to them. Stay back." She looked to Ram. "Even you Ram." She turned and walked forwards slowly heading for the purple light.

"Neptune..." She repeated. "Stop with the dramatics..." She muttered under her breath. "No..." She walked even closer and was enveloped into the purple light.

[On the other side of the light - Dang that sounds weird.]

Rom blinked as her entire body was thrown back into reality where Neptune was asleep nearby...Or at least, she thought she was asleep and Blanc was standing in front of her.

"H-Huh? Sister? Wait...Wait...I'm still dreaming...Aren't I?"

Blanc shook her head at Rom's analysis. "No Rom. You're not. You died and came back to life."

Rom's eyes widened. "How in the...Wait...Did?" She pointed to Neptune and Blanc could only nod.

"Yes." Blanc stated in her monotone voice. "Neptune give up almost all her shares to bring you back to life. She'll recover - But it'll take awhile. I have to be here until she wakes up...Which is...Annoying."

Rom looked to her older sister. "You don't look that annoyed sis."

Blanc's 'Red eye of doom' appeared on her face. "Well then, maybe you should think AGAIN!"

Rom squeaked and slowly stood up - Heading out of the purple light. "I'll tell anyone on the other side of this light about it...Make sure you come back though. Alright Sis?"

Blanc nodded. "You got it Rom."

[Other side of the purple light.]

Nepgear kept pacing back and forth while IF and Compa tried to calm her down. Histoire was focusing on the light, trying to figure up a way so it could change somehow so they could at least see that Neptune was alright...Although, with Blanc around...Neptune would be alright - Well...Hopefully.

"Hello everyone."

Nepgear stopped pacing and looked at Rom who had just appeared from the purple light. "Rom!" She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. How's my sister? Did you see her? How about Blanc? Did she offer any explainations?"

Rom nodded. "Uh-huh." She said to Nepgear as her hat almost fell off of her head...Again. "She said that Auntie Neptune had given me almost all of her energy to come back to the real world...Blanc'll be there until Auntie Neptune wakes up."

Nepgear smiled. "Sounds like you have a great sister... Oh Ram? Fancy hugging your sister?"

Ram was already ten steps ahead of Nepgear and raced forwards and hugged her blue coated sister - Knocking them both onto the floor.

"EEEKK!" Rom piped out.

"What did you see while you were...Well, while you weren't with us?"

Rom looked up at Histoire from her position on the floor. "I saw a lot of things...A big teddy bear... A few Eagles with Blanc's face on them...Oh! And a pudding with Neptune's face on it!"

Everyone in the room (Compa/IF/Nepgear/Histoire/Ram) all felt a sweatdrop form on the back of their heads.

Rom really was innocent wasn't she?

Now they just needed the problem child - Neptune - and they were back to normal!

* * *

To Be Continued in the conclusion (chapter 5!).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Final Chapter.

I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Noire and Vert (along with Uni and Red) appeared in the massive Planeptune lounge from the doorway and Uni went to Nepgear, while Red stood (VERY CLOSE) to IF.

Vert looked to Histoire who only blinked at her to tell her that it was true.

Noire on the other hand was worried.

"Did Neptune, really just..."

Histoire filled in the four new arrivals as the light began to dimmer slightly.

Noire's eyes widened slightly as she heard it all from the tome. She was now DEFINATELY worried about Neptune... She had said she would take her to a pudding festival in Planeptune in the evening, which Neptune had almost TORN the phone off the international hooks when she heard. Noire guessed it was because Neptune had always wanted to go to the particular pudding festival but... She claimed she didn't have enough money. Noire said on the phone earlier that she didn't mind because she was 'So-on top of the work that it doesn't matter anymore'.

Noire knew better then to believe Neptune when it came to money. She knew that Neptune spent her money faster then she got it... Often ending up with Histoire being an almost 'Pay-day' lender but thankfully not as bad as some had it... There had been someone in Vert's nation earlier that year who had gotten homeless! HOMELESS!

That would never happen in Lastation. ANYWAY.

Noire bit her lip. She was starting to get worried about Neptune. Something about all this just... It didn't seem right.

[Inside the Light.]

Blanc was sitting next to Neptune and almost immediately started to feel a power drain.

Neptune's energy wasn't recharging... It was GOING! It was like a battery and it was in critical... If Blanc didn't do SOMETHING, ANYTHING then her friend would be gone forever!

Neptune's right arm was starting to fade away as the Planeptune CPU started to go slower in breathing... The Shares weren't filling her fast enough!

'God-damnit Neptune...' Blanc thought as she stood up. Leaned across Neptune's face and placed her lips on Neptune's - transferring more then enough energy so she could wake up and receive her shares again.

Blanc sighed as she pulled away. "I wish I didn't have to do that... She's obviously Noire's..." She wiped her lips and smirked. "You're sweet though Neptune... I didn't thought I'd say that either." Blanc mumbled as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She moved so she was stood up and readjusted her hat, getting her more... Authortian-mode activated as she saw Neptune start to move and her arm came back to reality within seconds.

"Ugh... Ugh...Pudding..."

"Hey, it's time to wake up."

Neptune opened her eyes slightly. "Oooohhhhh...owww...I feel worse then being beat up by Arfoire..."

"Wake up" Blanc kicked Neptune lightly on her stomach to which the CPU squirmed. "Owwww!" Neptune whined in response.

"I said WAKE UP!"

Neptune looked up at Blanc. "I'm AWAKE! I'M BLOODY AWAKE YOU MEANIE!"

Blanc smirked. "'Bout time you got awake. Now, as a reward for you saving Rom's life... I'll lend you a book."

Neptune giggled at her. "I don't need a book, Blanc. You visiting me is enough for me. Wait...What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30pm... Why do you ask?"

Neptune's eyes widened. "The PUDDING FESTIVAL!" She stood up and wobbled, falling forwards so Blanc caught her. "Thanks...I guess I didn't have much strength in my legs yet. Woah... Shares are powerful, huh?"

Blanc nodded. "Yes, they are. Anyway, put your arm over my shoulder, I'll help you walk to your sofa."

Neptune nodded and did as she was told, Blanc walked her out of the light and towards the others.

The light Neptune had set up faded and everyone was still looking at it. Noire was looking...Relieved?

'She still has the hots for me...' Neptune thought to herself...Or at least...

She THOUGHT she thought those thoughts... If you get me?

"I think most people do. 'Specially, those online." Blanc mumbled back.

Neptune went red. She had actually spoken her thoughts. Not good.

Everyone started to chuckle/giggle as they saw Neptune with a red face. It was a rather... Random occurance. To see a purple haired, red faced, pudding loving Nep. But it happens sometimes... So yeah.

(Short Epilouge)

Noire and Neptune went to the pudding festival and everything went well...Aside from the pudding in Noire's face via Neptune. That was unexpected... But happiness resulted and not FIRE and FLAMES OF WAR.

Blanc visits Neptune almost every week and insisted on lending her a book called; (How to act rationally in heated moments).

Neptune read it once, memorized it, then gave it back to Blanc in around 5 months... It was ONLY A SMALL BOOK.

Rom knew some other stuff about what lies beyond Death but kept it to herself.

Some say that Rom awaits people who cross over beyond Death's barrier in a spiritual sense to guide them... Call it. 'Rom's Guide to Everything Happy'.

Ram teases Rom sometimes... But that's just Ram.

Red won't leave IF alone...

[The End]

* * *

That's basically the story for you all.

I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought about it. What you liked and what you hated. Maybe?

Anyhow, take care reader and I'll see you... On the other side :P

Okay, I can't use that... How about - See you later navi-nope... That's taken.

See you soon?

That'll work.

See ya! ;)


End file.
